


New Game: Start

by DoomsDaisy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Catboy!Lio, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Wolfboy!Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy
Summary: Lio is in heat
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	New Game: Start

Lio’s been more affectionate lately. In the mornings, he’s the one who wants to stay in bed cuddling for just a little longer. Throughout the day he practically stays glued to Galo’s side, tail flicking playfully 

Galo’s definitely not complaining about it. It’s been a real adjustment living with a cat species. They both have had to make compromises to make the arrangement work, and so far it has-- and wonderfully so. He respects any distance Lio wants to keep and doesn’t push him into cuddles, as much as he wants to. In return, Lio is working to not be so stand offish, to open up and allow for intimacy. 

But now…

Lio is sitting next to him, chest and throat rumbling with deep purrs as he idly toys with the cord coming from Galo’s game remote. It’s cute as hell, and _distracting_ as hell. He wants to beat the level so he can save and ravage his partner, but with the way Lio’s nuzzling into the side of his neck and his tail is thwipping excitedly through the air, it’s going to be a challenge.

“Are you winning?” 

“Um, yeah, sorta--” Galo involuntarily raises the remote as he makes a particularly tricky jump. 

“You’re cute when you’re focused like this.” The hand that’s been playing with the cord goes to his thigh then, delicate nails scratching loose spirals against his pants. “Your ears get all twitchy and jumpy.” To illustrate his point, Lio purses his lips and blows a cool jet of air against the tip of his ear, making it flatten against the cool onslaught.

“Well you’re--” He avoids an enemy, “ _Definitely_ distracting.”

“Hmmm. If that’s true, why are you playing with your game and not with me?”

Galo’s little virtual character walks right off the edge of a platform. Before it can reload him back to his last checkpoint, he pauses the game and turns to Lio, who’s looking all inocent, as if he hasn't been tormenting Galo for the past few minutes.

“You wanna play, little kitten?” Galo smiles

“I don’t know,” Lio leans back slowly onto the couch, and Galo follows until he’s over top of him. “Do you think a mutt like you can give me what I need?”

Galo laughs before lowering his head, “Depends on what you need.” 

“You _know_ what I need,” Lio’s voice is teetering on a whine. “So _give_ it to me already.”

Galo can feel his smile turn predatory, and with the way Lio’s eyes shoot down to his exposed canines and widen, it looks just as beastial as it feels.

“So demanding.” He leans down and gives Lio a quick kiss-- at least, it was _supposed_ to be quick. As soon as their lips meet, Lio groans and immediately deepens it, tongue laving along his teeth and deeper into his mouth with almost desperate abandon. It's hot as hell but Galo’s so surprised by the intensity that he pulls back to get his bearings.

“Jeez,” He manages between heavy breaths, “What’s gotten into you?” He laughs as Lio leans up and tries to lock him into another kiss, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really digging it, but--”

“Heat,” Lio growls, body snapping up against him. “I think I’m--”

“Fuuuuck,” Galo lowers his body down just enough for Lio to reach, and the smaller man is immediately grinding and writhing against him, desperate for stimulation. “You’re in heat, little kitten?”

Lio growls again and it tapers into a high, purring mewl. He snakes a hand behind Galo’s neck and forces him down for another kiss. Lio’s mouth is manic, licking and nipping and panting hungrily against Galo’s. It’s a scramble to keep up but Galo manages, quick to match the pace of rutting and intensity of the kiss.

They pull apart only because Lio’s tugging impatiently at his clothing. With a weak, needy protest from Lio, Galo manages to peel off of him and stand to shuck off his clothes. Lio follows suit, raising his hips off the couch to shimmy out of his pants.

“You already wet, kitten?” Galo growls, slinking back on top of him. 

“So wet,” Lio rakes his nails over the swell of Galo’s pecs. “Been fucking soaked all _day_ \--”

Galo can definitely smell him. He’d been picking up on Lio’s scent all afternoon, but had assumed it was just...well, normal. Lio had definitely been more frisky lately, so of course Galo would be able to smell him...

Now, he feels really dumb for not putting two and two together.

“Yeah?” Galo hitches up one of Lio’s legs roughly, making Lio gasp. “You think you’re wet enough to take all of this?”

He presses the length of his cock against the back of Lio’s thigh and grinds against him, making Lio’s eyes flutter and roll.

“Galo….no teasing--” Lio scratches at him again, clearly impatient. “F-fuck me…”

Galo kisses the soft curve of Lio’s neck before getting himself together enough to speak again.

“C-condom…”

“No.” The response bites back immediately and with finality.

Not that Galo’s complaining-- fucking Lio raw is a privilege, and one he’s definitely not going to pass up on.

Even with the command in his voice, Lio looks so vulnerable right now, magenta irises nearly consumed with his blown pupils, small mouth parted in something close to a grimace with his need. 

“Lio,” Galo groans like he’s about to break down completely. “Love you…”

Galo lines up with Lio’s hole and he really isn't lying-- he’s fucking _drenched_. His tip’s already coated with Lio’s lubricant, and as he presses forward, more of it gushes out of Lio’s clenched, twitching hole. 

He groans and stops with just the head in. Lio’s so fucking tight and hot that he has to pace himself or he’ll cum too early. He’s never had a problem with being premature, but fucking Lio is a different matter. Everything about him turns Galo on, and the way he can make the Mad Burnish leader crumble so completely is more erotic than anything he’s ever experienced. No matter how many times he fucks his partner, it’s always just like the first time.

“ _God_ , Lio…” Galo reaches down and makes his fingers into a V around his cock and where it’s sunk into Lio’s ass. He’s gotta be careful not to knot him, or he won’t be able to pull out before he cums. And fuck, the base of his cock is already a little swollen, already desperate to latch into his partner. 

“Yesssss--” Lio hisses, eyes lidded and hips snapping up to take more in, “Breed me, _breed me_ \--”

“Breed you, huh?” Galo grins at him, “You want some pups, Lio?”

They had talked about it before, but only in passing. He's playful when he says it, but Galo’s heart is in his throat as he looks down at his boyfriend, already blitzed out of his mind with only the tip inside him. Does he really mean it-- does Lio really want to have kids with him, or is he just delirious in his heat? 

Clarity sharpens Lio’s eyes and he looks up at Galo, body still twitching with need but expression dead set. “I want…” Lio swallows, and his hands smooth over Galo’s sides, a nervous habit that Galo has picked up on over the course of their relationship. “I want a family with you…”

The swelling beginnings of Galo’s knot throbs against his fingers. “Fuck….you serious?” He can’t help but give a laugh-- not because it’s funny, but because he’s so _happy_. “You really mean it, Lio?”

Lio smiles back, a little shy at first but the longer they stare at each other the bigger and more confident it grows. “Yeah….let’s start a family.”

Galo pounces him and covers every inch he can reach of Lio with kisses. He can’t believe how lucky he is. “I’ll take such good care of you and the kids, Lio.” He sighs, kissing up Lio’s neck. “We’ll find ourselves a nice house, with a nice fenced in yard for them to play in,” He trails back down and kisses at Lio’s shoulders. “Just you, me, and our litter…”

“G-Galo.” Lio pushes against his chest, making him pull back enough to look at him again. Lio looks happily frazzled, pale cheeks flushed and cream hair askew. “I’m glad you’re excited, but we have to do something before any of that.” He cocks an eyebrow.

It takes Galo a second to understand what he’s saying.

“Oh yeah.” He laughs again and slides his hand from out between them before licking the slick from his fingers. “Kinda forgot that we’re in the middle of something, here…”

“Dummy.” Lio sighs fondly, hands snaking around his back and pulling him closer. 

“That’s no way to talk to the future father of your children.” 

Lio bucks his hips again, and Galo sees stars. “Shut up and knot me.”

Galo doesn’t have to be told twice. 

He starts thrusting, the swollen base of his cock swelling even larger as it hits against the wet, tight rim of Lio’s ass. “Gonna, ah, gonna knot you so fucking _good_ …” He groans as his hips fall into a desperate rut. “Gonna fuck ya full of pups--”

“Fff-- _Ffaaa_ \--!” Lio’s trying to curse, but every breath is a hiccup with the brutal pace of Galo’s thrusts. His nails dig deep into Galo’s back in a delicious sting that makes Galo only growl and go harder.

Everything is building-- the pain, the pleasure, their panting and clinging and grinding. Galo can already feel his cum dripping and dribbling inside of Lio and knows he has to do it now or he’ll miss his chance. 

He slams his hips forward, feeling Lio’s hole tighten for a moment before slackening, and that’s when he arches his back backwards, forcing them together, together, together--

Lio yelps out a cry as the knot pushes into him and swells, hot and fast. Galo can’t comfort him because he’s gushing cum in hot, runny spurts inside of his partner, unable to do anything more than weakly howl and whine and try to bury himself as deep as possible.

He tries to thrust again but he’s firmly anchored in place, and that pleases him more than he can articulate. He growls again and collapses down enough to meet Lio for another kiss. It’s nothing more than teeth and tongue, both of them panting and whining against the other’s lips. 

Galo’s muscles are still locked in place and he’s still steadily leaking cum, but he has enough of his mind back to reach a trembling hand between their bodies to find Lio’s cock. Lio whines when he grabs it, and he’s surprised to feel that it’s slimy and wilting from his own release.

“When didja cum, kitten?” He breathes past a chuckle. 

“Dunno,” Lio pants, bright eyes looking up at him with sated sleepiness. “Does it matter?”

“Course it matters.” Galo smiles down at him. “I gotta know all the details when I tell the story to the kids.”

Lio looks at him flatly. “You say anything vulgar to our children, and I’ll be buying you a doghouse to live in.”

Galo laughs and buries his head into the crook of Lio’s neck, letting his body relax as his knot throbs and keeps them together. “I like the sound of that.”

“What, a doghouse?”

“Our children.” He sighs happily. “Ours.”

Lio sighs in faux exasperation, but a moment later his chest is rumbling with a content purr. He reaches up and scratches behind Galo’s ears, in his favorite spot.

**Author's Note:**

> yes he's getting pregnant up the ass its porn shut up


End file.
